The SplitMouth Women
by YamiBaki
Summary: There is a story about a beautiful women who was punished by her husband for cheating on him. What happens when Elizaveta, Francis and Antonio encounter the cursed women? Who will live... And who will die? And all this for a question... "Am I Beautiful?"


**The Split-Mouth Women**

A long time ago, there was a beautiful, blond, Belgium Girl. She was the wife of the kind of Netherlands. One day, her husband, Lar's, found his wife in their room with another man. Due to rage, Lar's grabbed a knife and decapitated the husband in seconds, grabbing his wife by her short blond locks; he pulled her to face his enraged face. "You think that because you are beautiful, you may get with any man you so wish?" he growled, grabbing his knife, and slicing his wife's mouth from ear to ear, causing her took look horrifying.

Dropping the bleeding and crying girl, the husband stood before her, face twisted with disgust. He stared at her, sadness and guilt flashed across his eyes, but only for a mere second, before he growled and began to walk away, "now no one will ever think you are beautiful" he said, leaving the room, and leaving his wife to be cursed for all eternity…

Now a day, the legend is told around campfires and such. But no one really believes them, I mean, it couldn't possibly be real… could it?

"I'm telling you man! It's real!" Gilbert cried him and his friends Francis, Elizaveta, and Antonio were all walking out of the movies and heading home. Gilbert was acting paranoid, and constantly turned his head around every second, as if looking for a certain someone. When the others asked what was wrong, he explained that his Canadian boyfriend's friend, Kiku, had told him the story of the Kuchisake-Oona, or in English, The Split-Mouth women. Apparently, the women still walked around the streets, wearing a surgical mask. She would stop people and ask, "Am I pretty". If you answered correctly, then you would live… if not…

Elizaveta sighed and called him an idiot. They all chatted a bit more, well, Elizaveta and Gilbert argued while Antonio and Francis chatted, before they all went their separate ways. Gilbert, being completely paranoid, took a cab home.

Elizaveta, a Hungarian girl, just laughed. Honestly. A Woman, who roamed the streets asking if she's pretty. It sounded stupid to Elizaveta. As she waited to cross the empty streets to head home, someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me" a voice asked, causing her to turn around slowly. She was met with a small woman with big, green eyes and short blond hair. She was so pretty, she wore a surgical mask over her face, hiding her mouth. "Y-Yes?" Elizaveta asked nervously, wishing she had her handy dandy frying pan with her. The women looked at Elizaveta, her eyes clouded with sadness and curiosity, "Am I beautiful?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

'Ego hmm?' Elizaveta asked, suddenly she panicked a bit. What if she was the Split-Mouth women? But that can't be. No. Gilbert must have set this up, just to see if he could freak her out. Rolling her eyes, Elizaveta glared at her, "Gilbert put you up to this didn't he?" she asked, scowling and crossing her arms. "No! You are not beautiful!" she shouted.

Suddenly… the night air was filled with a loud and painful shriek of sadness and sorrows, before the sound of something being sliced was heard. Soon, the women left, and on the floor, was the body of a decapitated Hungarian teenager.

-00000000—

Francis walked home with joy at the fact that he had just received the numbers of so many lovelies tonight. As he walked by he saw a women standing in the middle of the sidewalk, as if she were thinking. Francis approached her, thinking she was lost; he smirked when he saw her pretty green eyes and short blond hair. "Excuse me miss?" Francis asked, smiling at her sweetly, "are you, perhaps, lost?"

When the women turned to him, she just stared at him with sadness and curiosity in her eyes, "Am I beautiful?" she asked, staring at him. Blinking a bit in confusion, Francis just smirked, and nodded, "Oui, you are very beautiful" he said, smiling at her. She raised a hand and slowly pulled off her mask, revealing to him her disfigured face. "Am I beautiful now?" she asked.

Francis stared at her, wide eyed and not knowing what to do. "N-No…" he said, quickly turning and running away. He heard a loud shriek, filled with sadness and sorrow. Doing the stupidest thing, while running, Francis turned around and saw her closing in on him, holding a pair of large scissors. Screaming, Francis tried to run as fast as he could away from her, only to trip on a soda can and fall flat on his face. He groaned in pain and sat up, rubbing his face. Forgetting for a second that he was being chased by a crazy Belgium girl holding large scissors.

Suddenly, she hovered over him.

And in one swift move, the women gripped her scissors.

Slicing Francis in half…

-0000000-

Antonio whistled and skipped on his merrily way home. Today had been such a great day! Now he couldn't wait to arrive home to snuggle up on the couch with his feisty Italian boyfriend. As he walked, he stopped to look at a window of a store. He smiled and was about to leave until he turned and nearly bumped into a women, who seemed to be looking at her reflection.

Antonio laughed and stepped aside, bowing as an apology. "Pardon me" he said swiftly, before turning to leave.

Until she spoke. "Am I beautiful?" she asked.

Antonio turned around and examined her, before smiling and nodding, "si! You are~" he said, smiling at her brightly. The women then raised a hand and pulled off the surgical mask, tilting her head to the side, "Am I beautiful now?" she asked.

Antonio froze. He didn't know what to do. 'I don't want to hurt her feelings… she's kind of scary… but she looks familiar…' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he remembered the story Gilbert had told him.

Briefly thanking the gods for his friend, he smiled brightly at her "You are Average" he said, hoping he had said the right thing.

The women, blinked, and then seemed to freeze and go into deep thought. Taking this window of opportunity, Antonio made a run for it. As if the hounds were after him. (Or in this case, a crazy bitch with a large pair of scissors). He ran and ran, all the way to his place, not once looking back. Once there, he went inside, locked all the doors and windows, and carried a confused looking Italian to bed. He explained everything to Lovino and snuggled in bed, praying she wasn't after him…

-000000000-

The next morning, they had found out that the women had sliced, diced, skinned, decapitated and even carved a few thousand people.

And on each of the corpse's body, she had carved deeply onto their backs…

"Am I Beautiful Now?"

**A/N: fucking scary huh? This is a Japanese urban legend that they strongly believe even to this day. Some one told me they didn't like the Urban Legends I wrote and told me to write some Japanese ones… so here's one! ^^ **

**Please don't forget to Review! I also take requests! **

**Also…Vote on my poll! It Ends June 2nd! And that's coming up pretty soon! Will Sweden and Finland take the lead? Or will another couple come and take their place as number one? Vote Now AND STAY TUNED!~ XD**


End file.
